Cables in a server or router, for example, are typically connected to a printed circuit board by plug connectors or modules at the ends of the cables which are inserted into mating receptacles mounted on the board. These connectors are usually soldered to the PCB by wave solder or pin in paste assembly processes. In some situations however, the addition of a wave solder process for the PCB assembly is not desired, particularly if surface mount components are assembled to the bottom side of the board. In addition, electromagnetic emissions may leak from the connection between the plug connector and its mating receptacle, or between the connector shield and the panel in which it is mounted. This electromagnetic radiation can cause problems in high speed data transmissions because the emissions negatively influence signal transmissions between the connectors. It can also create interference problems with other nearby devices if internal electromagnetic emissions radiate around the connector into the external environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a printed circuit board connector with improved performance, press fit terminations, port light indication, and shielding.